


The Mirror on the Ship

by Thunderfrostling00



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Gen, I am lazy to tag all of them, Let me know if you want me to list them out :), Or should I tag them all?, TF:RID Spoilers Alert, Too many canon characters, so basically some prisoners abroad the Alchemor are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unknown passenger on board the Alchemor, with powers never seen before, recounts what happened before the Alchemor took flight, and the events that followed when it crash-landed on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror on the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first Transformers fic. Featuring my OC who was supposedly inactive during the events of TFP (which I probably wouldn't mention here but for timeline's sake) and TF:RID 15 (the part of the timeline which matters most). Her name would not be mentioned as of yet.
> 
> The next fic on this would be set many years after the events of RID 15, in my extension AU, where all the bots seem to reach a consensus, and Decepticons and Autobots don't try killing each other at first sight. And a few settle down to have sparklings...
> 
> This is the beginning of an Extension AU I made up, where Quintessions exist in the Aligned continuity, stealing young bots from Cybertron and other places and converting them into drone-like servants with gemstones on them.
> 
> Well...enough said. As such, comments are welcomed here. :) Hope you enjoy the fic...;)

  
In the silence of space, light years away from its homeworld, was a grand prison ship known to the bots responsible for its construction as the Alchemor. The Alchemor is well known to be able to transport prisoners of all sorts, be it petty thieves, high-ranking generals or revolutionists, by the hundreds, all forcibly placed into the latest sorts of technology since the Great War: cryo-stasis. Each and every prisoner is placed in a stasis pod that keeps them in stasis for easier transportation, since keeping them online and running was going to be a challenge.

Given that said prisoners are all Decepticons, strong in varying aspects, from being highly intelligent and adaptable, to being manipulative and scheming.

However, this story is not about the Decepticons on board the ship.

This is about a confiscated artefact that was now on board this doomed ship. It has worked its way into the ship by coaxing a certain petty thief known for her penchant of stealing anything shiny, from small washers to gigantic metal beams, capable of mass destruction in the process as well. The last prisoner to be loaded onto the ship, her recent activity has seen her getting arrested by Kaon City Police for stealing an artefact from the Cybertron History Museum.

Which just so happened to that intricately-designed mirror with a cracked, star-shaped blue gemstone upon the back of it. But the truth was that, the Museum would be better off without it.

It was known by the minority to cause frightening hallucinations at night, curtesy of the night guards that worked there. It has been known to give any Cybertronian who went through The Great War hallucinations of themselves back in the battlefield as death and war raged on, unable to do nothing. For some others, it would bring up their worst fears, no matter how deep it is in their sparks. A selected few will experience hallucinations of spark ghosts of all kinds lurking in the hallways, ready to jump out at them.

Despite all of that, the Museum staff has agreed to keep the mirror exhibited as it has generated revenue for the building as well, and that there was no solid evidence of the mirror's rumoured paranormal capabilities.

Soon enough, the hallucinations stopped. Any Cybertronian who heard the rumours soon have forgotten about it. Until strange attempted thefts at the museum surrounding the mirror, mostly first-timers (Autobot, Decepticon and basically any other type of bipedal beings) let off with a warning, began to surface. Everyone of them said that a voice was whispering into their audio receptors to steal something.

However, no matter how long the police took to figure out the strange occurrences, they still could not prove to the museum staff that the mirror in question had anything to do with those cases.

The mysterious cases were soon forgotten as well. The activities surrounding the mirror went silent.

And all **was** well.

Up until Filch, a wanted criminal for destruction of public properties and stealing public and personal properties for her own interest, was caught running out of the museum with the mirror in her alternate mode's talons. A high speed chase ensued, which had ended with Filch's arrest, and the mirror confiscated by newbies in the police squadron, believing it to be someone's stolen property. It was meant to be placed in the lost and found corner for the owner to claim it. An odd miscommunication led the mirror to be brought aboard the Alchemor, after Filch had her sentence carried out: A decade of incarceration aboard the Alchemor. Filch was not given a chance to speak her mind of what exactly happened; only rhetoric questions that only require a 'yes' or 'no', nothing else to be elaborated.

Filch was led by a pleading voice that had begged the Corvicon to take that mirror away: help me, it had said. Help me please, get me out of here...Also the mirror was shiny, and she herself liked it, and that was how it led her here, getting ready to be placed in stasis to be flown far in space, away from Cybertron. "I shouldn't have touched it, shouldn't have fallen for its trap. It must be a trap, set up specially for me. Why am I so foolish?" Filch chastised herself for her recent misfortune.

She would not be able to collect the shiny things she wants now...her collection is now in Cybertron, hidden somewhere where no one else may find it. She continues thinking about the shiny mirror that caused her to land up in this predicament, even when she went into her stasis pod and observed the bots shutting her into the stasis pod and activating its cryo-stasis, before she finally falls into stasis.

Speaking of the mirror, it was currently on the ship, filled with hundreds of Decepticon criminals in stasis, stasis pods lined up neatly along the ship. In the silence of the ship, the gem on its back begins to glow with an eerie blue light. Soon, the mirror had shot out a beam of blue light, scanning each and every prisoner on board, down to the last detail. After the beam of light had scanned all prisoners on board, the gem glows brighter.

Until an alarm started blaring out, immediately bathing the place in red light. The stable ship began to become turbulent, as a breach in the ship's systems have led the ship into a state of free-fall. The gem stopped glowing suddenly, as Mini-Cons abroad had went to brace for impact.

All the gem on the back of the mirror recalled was that the ship had split into two, its back half plummeting into a lake, the entire ship still more or less intact despite its harsh entry into the atmosphere of this planet. It also witnessed how the crew of Mini-Con guards were overthrown by the released Decepticon prisoners, rallied on by three Insecticon individuals, and how the Mini-Con captives were enslaved by them. **She** could not help but pity them, as she was also in the same situation, just that she has been serving her time for way too long. She felt that no one should feel like a prisoner, in any way. If only she could free herself from her cold prison in the mirror...she could have stood up against the prisoners with no problem at all and save the Mini-Cons. But right now, she felt as if she was just here to watch the trouble unfold.

True enough, after a year or so, after these Decepticon "leaders" kept sending out one bot by the other to mission by mission to repair the damaged ship, a newbie from the front half of the ship made the mistake of letting someone tag along with them unnoticed. How did she know? She managed to access the system unnoticed, and was then able to know of her surrounding areas of hallways, filled with nothing but scums and scraps that can't compare to her, but still received her minimal respect out of her own generosity.

So, from what she could see and hear, the grasshopper-looking Insecticon, known as Kickback from her time having a quick peak while sorting through the reference sheets, just led in a renown political agitator (who looks like a wolf) who is known as Steeljaw. Steeljaw had apparently found his way to the headquarters of the ones in charge: (a ladybird, a scorpion and a rhinoceros beetle) Glowstrike, Scorponok and Saberhorn, and now has been welcomed into their ranks.

_Great. Just great_.

She watched as the treacherous newcomer schemed his way into their good graces, springing free prisoners from the front part of the ship which was somewhere else across the bay, attacking a fellow prisoner who was suspected to be scheming against them, and finally figuring out how to access the devices stored in the ship's armouries they called "Decepticon Hunters", something she had tried to make it hard for the wolfcon. She realised he was a force to be reckoned with, when she found that he still broke through the security systems even with a little tampering on her part. She decided to read through his reference sheet, and found out his capabilities: such as his knowledge of sub-sonics, and being a charismatic aft half the time to the point he nearly caused a rebellion.

She watched as Autobots broke into the ship with a Mini-Con escapee, Toolbox, hearing that they were to plant a "stasis-bomb" to freeze all the crooks in the ship back to stasis. "Gosh, so many new terms to catch up on." she thought to herself. The gem on the mirror remembered the fight that ensued when the Autobots bumped into Steeljaw with his new "Decepticon army". She could identify the Autobots as well; Bumblebee, the apparent new leader; Sideswipe the punk; Strongarm, a cadet; Grimlock; an Alchemor prisoner seemingly siding with Autobots; Drift, a bounty hunter; Optimus Prime, the living Prime; Windblade, and Ratchet, a Great War veteran. The group was also aided with three Mini-Cons; Slipstream, Jetstorm and Undertone. The Autobots had prevailed in this battle, successfully putting all prisoners on board into stasis and saving the Mini-Cons stationed there.

But, none of them found her. Stashed in a pile of belongings belonging to prisoners on board. When the ship crashed, everyone in the back part of the ship had taken their things along with them, leaving this mirror alone with a few more belongings forgotten. She could still remember Glowstrike finding this mirror and then putting it back, apparently disinterested in it. Kickback had also sorted through this pile, commenting that this mirror was "probably old", so he also did not take it with him.

Steeljaw had come around this pile, and while no one else was looking, picked the mirror she was on and took a quick look, before putting it back carefully, still eyeing it while he left the pile. He might have been planning to take the mirror, since no one on board appeared to own the mirror. Many others had encountered the mirror, including Saberhorn, but only one idiotic Vehicon, who likes talking to himself, was able to use the mirror, just for conversing with himself, which she could only do nothing but entertain him.

She was the only one on board who was not put back into cryo-stasis, due to her nature. The ice surrounding the mirror in the aftermath of the battle melted away into a puddle of water around the mirror, leaving a curious Mini-Con, who was in place for fixing up the back part of the ship so that they could fly back to Cybertron, wondering why was this so, even when all the bots on board, including the huge Insecticon, were still covered in ice.

Now, as the ship left back for Cybertron with a few Autobots on it, mainly Ratchet, Windblade and Undertone, all the gem on the mirror could do was to wait once more...


End file.
